Obfuscation and Affection
by xMysterious Darknessx
Summary: It's Summer vacation and Sora is staying with his cousin, Roxas. What events will unfold in humble Twilight Town with horny, adolescent boys about?


Obfuscation and Affection

Chapter 1: A Subtle Transparency

* * *

The grass billows in the strong breeze as a lay amongst it, contemplating the shapes in the clouds. It's rather windy, yet warm what with the rays of the sun dancing about my face and naked chest. I relinquished a sigh, wanting to live in this moment forever.

It's the middle of summer, and I've been working near every day since break began at the local ice cream shop here in Twilight Town. I recently moved here to live with my cousin Roxas. My parents sent me off a couple months before school let out, so I had to transfer to the high school here. They say it will be a good experience for me, that I will get to see more of the world this way. Not a day goes by where I don't think of home. I hope I'll be able to return for my senior year. To Destiny Island High School, that is.

Don't get me wrong, though. Roxas is great. We've grown closer these past few months. Speaking of Roxas, I think-

"Sora! What the hell!" shouts a familiar voice, and I internally cringe. Speak of the devil-think of the-whatever! There stood Roxas with his hands on his hi[s and a dangerous expression cast across his face.

"Oh, hey, Rox!" I call back. We were supposed to go skating. Today. He's been my mentor since I've arrived, and according to him I'm a natural at the sport.

"I had a feeling you would be here," he muttered with a scowl, beginning to trek up the hill to where I lay. He would pretend to still be mad about me forgetting, but I knew he'd already forgiven me.

I smiled as he approached me, slightly blocking the sun. Goosebumps began to sprout across my skin where his shadow breached it. "Hey, I'm sorry I totally-"

"Forgot?" he interjected pointedly, finishing my sentence. "Yeah, I noticed."

A heat arose in my cheeks. "Do you still want to go boarding?"

"Nah," was his quipped reply as he turned to gaze off into the distance.

"Well, then how's about we go for a swim?" I suggested, smiling and indicating with my thumb the lake just beyond the trees. This brought a smile to his face, lighting up his almost feminine cheekbones and pearlescent blue eyes.

"Well, it is hot out..." Roxas began. "Race you!" he exclaimed excitedly, bursting into a run.

"Hey!" I shouted as he let me in the wake of his metaphorical dust. "Not fair!"

* * *

Glancing back, I saw no sign of my brown-haired cousin. I guess I'd really overdone it with the head start. I glanced around, searching for the ideal point of entry-preferably atop a tall rock. The water looked amazing-serene, yet inviting. The sun kissed the water with graceful passion, brightening its surface. Upon spotting said ideal rock, Sora arrived, short of breath.

"Why must you... run so... fast," he panted, not really posing a question at all.

"Because I'm older, that's why," I said with a smirk, answering despite his retoricality.

"Not by much," he muttered, pursing his lips. He was going to try to figure out our age difference.

"Come on," I said, ushering him toward the water's edge. "Let's swim."

"Let me undress first!"

I chuckled and stripped off my own shirt. Then to the lower extremities-the buckle, the zipper, and whoosh-pants off. Sora had turned away and begun to shyly shed his multiple articles of clothing. Walking up to the edge of my ideal rock, I beckoned him over. "Come on, let's jump together."

Sora, clad only in his baby blue boxers, approached shyly, making a point to hover his hands just in front his crotch. I smiled. He's so cute when he's embarrassed.

He takes my hand and I ask, "Ready?" A nod. "On three. One. Two. Three!"

I feel the cold of the air envelope me as I slip through its grasp. A _Splash!_ and I collide with the water, plunging deep within it. For a moment, all is still. Me and Sora, suspended in a silent, liquidous expanse. But that moment lasts for about ten seconds, and we resurface to resupply our lungs with oxygen. I breath deep and look to Sora, his spiky hair bouncing back into place.

For a second, my heart stops-skips a beat. In the next, I long to entwine my fingers though his hair, and taste his moistened lips with my own. All at once, my world falls into place-implodes, explodes, _shatters_! My body collides with his, slamming him roughly into the rock. He gasps, my lips less than an inch from his. I pause, thoughts and doubts crowding my mind-hesitance, _weakness_. Instead I stare. I glance from his lips to his eyes as a tiger might eye its prey.

He speaks. "Roxas.." -pant- "What... are you.." he whispers, his lips grazing mine as they move. His eyes flicker for a moment but rest their gaze upon my lips. He hands me a chance, and I take it.

Kicking and pressing myself against Sora to keep us afloat, I go in-caressing his lips with mine. A soft moan escapes him and I shiver, all my blood pooling to my groin. My legs falter and our lips part. Slowly, his eyes flutter open. I smile before sinking underwater. I feel a tug at my arm as Sora pulls me out of the water. Wordlessly, I sputter and flop onto the sand.

Glancing up, I see Sora with sand smeared across one side of his face, his fingers on his open lips where mine were just a moment ago. I try to speak but can't. Sora says nothing, his eyes upon mine. I wonder why he has not expressed his disgust yet. Surely I must have crossed a line somewhere.

Silently, and much to my surprise, my blue-eyed, gorgeous cousin lays beside me. He rests his head level with mine, bringing his hand to my chest-touching, feeling, _enthralling_ me. My back arches and my eyelids fall shut in sheer pleasure. "Sora.." I moan his name. I reopen my eyes to find him repositioning himself on top of me. I smile. He notices, and tilts his head as he wonders what it is I find amusing.

I roll us over so that I am a top him. He whimpers as I hook a finger in his boxers, tugging at the hem. Pulling them away, I expose his throbbing glory-much to my satisfaction. I take him into my mouth, and he relinquishes a genuine moan. I swivel my tongue about his tip and envelope his shaft-almost letting him slip out before I take him in deep. It's not long before he's crying out and I am rewarded with a rush of salty deliciousness. I revel in the taste of him and swallow what I can.

He is panting as I let him fall from my mouth. I wipe away what has dribbled down my chin and smirk. He pants. "Rox, I... ahh.."

I swivel his hips around so that his arse is exposed to me and I sink a finger inside him. He cries out, moaning my name successively with each twist and thrust, _Roxas! _I withdraw my finger and position myself at his entrance, my cock leaking pre-cum. I bend over to whisper in his ear, "This might hurt," and push inside.

* * *

So, I'm just kindof playing around with my writing in this fic. And manipulating my beloved Sora, and KH's plethora of characters is always fun for me. I hope you enjoyed, thanks for reading! Be sure to tune in next chapter.


End file.
